-Alone in this dark room-
by Dilavri
Summary: Él no quería perderla; a ella ni a nadie más. Ni siquiera el hombre más serio y fuerte puede escapar de esas horribles pesadillas, o del amor. Sí, definitivamente se enamoró de su pequeño ángel. [RikuNami] *PARA: Kari McCartney.* ¿Review?


**-Alone in this dark room-**

Riku estaba recostado en el suelo de su sala de estar, mirando la pantalla de su celular fijamente, lentamente perdiendo la paciencia. Dio un gran suspiro, ya que llevaba aproximadamente 10 minutos esperando y para él eso era demasiado. ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto?

Se sentó y continuó con su espera, deseando que al menos le mandara un mensaje. Paso su mano por su gris cabello y volvió a suspirar, ya desesperado.  
Tal vez se pregunten; ¿Qué estaba esperando? O más bien dicho, ¿A _quién_ estaba esperando?

Riku tenía la esperanza de que su mejor amiga lo llamara. Naminé Strife, la única persona en este mundo que lo conocía como la palma de su mano y entendía como se sentía por dentro.  
Por supuesto que Sora Leonhart y Kairi Hikari eran sus amigos, pero no confiaba tanto en ellos como lo hacía con Naminé.

Tanto era el tiempo que pasaba con ella que comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos que, para él, eran nuevos. Sus manos temblaban al hablar con Naminé, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente al verla sonreír y su cara se ruborizaba cuando ella lo abrazaba. Solo una cosa le molestaba; Que las personas creyeran que era su hermano mayor.  
Lo hacía sentirse molesto, **demasiado** molesto.

Pero aunque eso hacía que su sangre hirviera, las personas tenían algo de razón. Riku podía ser _algo_ sobreprotector con Naminé algunas veces. De hecho, gracias a él Naminé no tenía novio, ya que nunca aprobaba a ningún chico que ella le presentaba como candidato.

Todos los fines de semana, Naminé iba a la casa de Riku para quedarse a dormir allí. No, no hacían ninguna cosa pervertida. Solo platicaban o veían alguna película que llamaba sus atenciones (cosa que era algo extraña, ya que estaban muy interesados en sus conversaciones en vez de la televisión).

Riku escuchó el timbre de su celular y rápidamente lo tomó, presionando el botón que le permitiría contestar la llamada. Aclaró su garganta y suspiró, tratando de no parecer nervioso al hablar.

"¿Hola? ¿Naminé?" Riku preguntó, esperando una respuesta por el otro lado de la línea.

"No exactamente… Soy yo, Demyx. ¿Estás esperando que la damita llegue a tu casa?" Bromeó Demyx, haciendo que Riku se sonrojara. "Si quieres te presto la colonia _'Atrapa nenas'_ de Axel" Dijo con un ataque de risa que no podía controlar.

"No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces Demyx" Riku contestó, molesto por la infantil actitud de su _'amigo'_. "¿Qué diablos quieres?"

"Solo quería llamarte para saber cómo iba todo. Al parecer, todo va _muuuy _bien contigo" Volvió a bromear el hombre, conteniendo la risa. Riku rodó los ojos y antes de contestar, la puerta de su hogar fue tocada por alguien.

"Tch… Te veré luego, niño pez"

"Oye espera-" Riku no dejo hablar a Demyx, ya que había presionado el botón de _'Finalizar llamada'_. Apagó su celular y lo dejo en su sofá, caminando hacia la puerta. Suspiró y la abrió, encontrándose con Naminé, la perfección hecha humana (Al menos eso creía Riku).  
Sus ojos azules lo volvían loco y sus labios rosados lo intoxicaban. Oh, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel con él? Riku no ha hecho nada para merecerse esto...

... Al menos eso piensa él.

"Perdón por la tardanza" Se disculpó Naminé mientras entraba a su hogar, dejando su bolso en el piso y recargándose contra la pared. "Ventus puede ser una molestia a veces"

"Si Naminé, tienes permiso de entrar" Dijo con una sonrisa burlona y cerrando la puerta. "¿Ahora que quiere ese sujeto?" Mascullo con los puños cerrados al escuchar el nombre del rubio.

Oh, los celos...  
Ventus solo era el mejor amigo de Roxas, el hermano de Naminé. Simplemente era un chico hiperactivo que amaba hacer enojar a Naminé, escondiendo su maldad detrás de esa bonita cara.

"Ya he venido millones de veces aquí, jovencito" Naminé rio dulcemente. "Ah, Ventus… bueno, eso no importa ahora. Hey Riku, ¿Qué hora es?" La rubia preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala de estar y cerraba sus ojos.

"10:37 p.m." Contesto él. "Ya es tarde. Por tu culpa creo que no alcanzaremos a hacer algo" Riku dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

"Jo, diablos" Naminé murmuró molesta como si fuera una niña pequeña. "¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada que hacer para divertirnos?" Riku sacudió su cabeza, dándole a entender un _'no'_. "Lo siento. Si hubiera llegado más temprano…" Naminé volvió a disculparse.

"Ya, deja de pedir perdón" Riku habló entre dientes. Naminé solo sonrió algo apenada y Riku rodó los ojos, aunque trataba de esconder una sonrisa. Su rubia amiga bostezó, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos. "Ve a dormir, bella durmiente. Creo que ya sabes en dónde está el cuarto de huéspedes"

"¿Cómo no saberlo? Conozco este lugar perfectamente" Naminé dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía los pasillos, los cuales dirigían a la habitación que Riku había mencionado. "Buenas noches" Riku esperó oír el sonido de la puerta de Naminé cerrarse y cuando lo escuchó, decidió que también iría a dormir.

* * *

_Riku observó como todos comenzaban a desaparecer en las sombras, arrastrados por unos monstruos que jamás había visto en su vida.  
Comenzó a correr, buscando por una escapatoria, aunque no encontró alguna. Tropezó con una rama de un árbol, haciéndolo caer fuertemente contra el pasto._

"_¡Riku!" Un grito femenino pudo ser escuchado, no tan lejos de donde él estaba. Riku levantó la mirada, encontrándose con Naminé. "Me alegra tanto que estés bien- ¡AH!" Naminé fue atrapada por una criatura, llevándola a la parte más oscura del bosque._

_¿Cómo es que término allí, sin poder hacer nada y en medio del bosque? No era el mejor escenario, sinceramente._

_El chico se levantó y miró hacia los lados, gritando constantemente el nombre de su mejor amiga. La desesperación se hacía presente en su cuerpo, al igual que la angustia. _

"_¡NAMINÉ!" Gritó, ya perdiendo el aliento y la voz. "No… no otra vez. No más oscuridad… No más soledad…" Masculló con un dolor de cabeza, el cual comenzaba a marearlo. Cayó de espaldas al pasto y sintió como las sombras comenzaban a cubrirlo. Ya no le importaba otra cosa, había perdido a sus amigos y a la chica que amaba. _

_La oscuridad cubría todo su cuerpo, y justo antes de poder devorarlo completamente…_

Riku despertó sudando y respirando agitadamente. Miró hacia los lados y rápidamente se levantó de su cama sin notar que sus cobijas habían caído al suelo. Salió de su habitación y entro a la de huéspedes, buscando a Naminé con la mirada.

No tuvo mucha suerte; La cama donde había dormido la chica estaba alborotada y no había rastro de ella. Salió de allí y tropezó con una almohada, aunque no le importo demasiado. Respirar se le dificultaba y su corazón latía rápidamente.  
Se dirigió a la cocina y allí fue cuando la vio; sus ojos y cabello resplandecían con la débil luz de la luna.

Naminé se volteó con un vaso de agua en las manos y le regaló una cálida sonrisa. La rubia dejo la taza a un lado, tratando de no romperla.

"¿Qué haces aquí-?" Naminé no pudo terminar la oración, ya que Riku la había envuelto en sus musculosos brazos. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle qué pasaba, pudo sentir las lágrimas del chico en su hombro, humedeciendo su ropa. "Ya… ya… ¿Qué paso?"

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de él. Naminé pensó por un momento y llego a la conclusión de que tal vez tuvo una pesadilla.

"¿Otra vez con esos sueños?" Naminé preguntó suavemente, acariciando el cabello de Riku. Él solo asintió y paro de llorar. "Oh Riku… ¿Cuántas veces debo de repetirte que son solo pesadillas? Tu sabes muy bien que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, ya sea en carne y hueso o-"

"Pero se sintió tan real" Riku la interrumpió, cerrando sus puños. Naminé suspiro profundamente con algo de tristeza. "No quiero perderte. Ni a ti ni a nadie"

"Shh…" Naminé lo silenció con su fino dedo índice, el cual puso en los suaves labios del chico. "Vamos a dormir" Su pequeño ángel dijo mientras tomaba su mano, llevándolo a la habitación de él. "Dormiré contigo solo esta vez, ¿Ok?" Dijo ella mientras recogía las cobijas que estaban en el piso y se recostaba en la cama.

Riku asintió y se acostó a un lado de ella, siendo acobijado como cuando tenía 5 años. Naminé le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla y susurró un _'Buenas noches'_. Sentir el calor que Naminé irradiaba lo calmaba, dándole a entender que ya no estaba solo.

Ni por un segundo en esa noche sintió soledad.

Su ángel estaría con él, pase lo que pase y Riku lo sabía perfectamente.  
_Not __**alone in this dark room**__. Not anymore._

* * *

**Nope. Demasiado corto. Extremadamente corto. Someone pls help.  
****Um...  
Ah claro, casi lo olvido... Este one-shot es para Kari McCartney, una de mis personas favoritas~.  
Se supone que iba a ser un two-shot, pero como soy floja no escribí más... de todas maneras no me iba a salir nada bien.  
Asdasdasa no soy buena con el "fluff" :c ah, lo siento Kari (si es que lees esto... hehe)  
Fuck. I need a hug.  
¿Review? uvu**


End file.
